


Worse people to be stuck with.

by Shannalot



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a trigger happy, explosive toting pyromaniac raccoon has its perks some times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse people to be stuck with.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatluckyrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/gifts).



> Prompt Given to me for a stuck fluffy Rocket/Peter fic by WelcomeToWhipstaff!

“This is one hell of a fine mess you got us in to Peter.” Rocket said as he tried to squirm on top of Peter. “Star lord!” Retorted Peter as he shifted to allow Rocket on to him. “And hey its not my fault! I'm not the explosive crazy pyromaniac who blew a hole in the ground in front of us!” Rocket simply stuck his tongue out at the man. “Rocket? Ranger? Sweet heart? Love of my life? We are stuck in a hole, that I barely fit in, I cant really move and....as far as I can tell, your claws aren’t about to help you climb out of here with how narrow it is.” Rocket winced slightly at the “pet” names, knowing Peter only used them when he was really annoyed.

“Right....er, well...you already called the others right?” Peter simply gave him a dead pan look. “Right, stuck.” Rocket quickly tapped his wrist guard, a small screen popping up. “Rocket? What happened, Where is Quill?” asked Gamora.

Rocket rubbed the back of his neck in (not) embarrassment. “Uh, me n' Star Dork are kinda stuck in a pit....that I made blowing up our exit.” He winced slightly at the admission. “You...alright then.” Gamora sighed. “Drax, Groot, and I will come to your aid.” Rocket simply nodded and thanked her before shutting off the com, laying down on Peter.

“Well now what? We just sit here and wait for them to come get us in who knows how long?” Rocket simply shrugged.

“We could, I dunno. Do that talking thing you like to do?” Rocket said, looking unusually bashful. “Alright then.” Peter said, placing a gentle hand on Rockets back. “Rocket Raccoon wants to talk about things? Whats the world come to?” Peter laughs slightly “Lets just shoot some questions at each other then huh?” Rocket simply glared a moment before sighing. “Alright, why'd you say yes to me? I mean, I'm not exactly anything close to you, don’t even have the excuse of looking slightly human like those Xandariens.”

Peter gave Rocket a sympathetic look, but it quickly changed in to a loving one. “I've had one night stands with things that look less human then you, ya know.” Peter jokes. “Besides, despite the fact that you're a foul mouthed, trigger happy, danger seeking, annoying little smart ass.” Peter said still smiling. “You're also smart, and charming when you want to be, your an amazing friend when you finally let me in, and....I just feel close to you.” Peter said. “Maybe its because you reminded me of, well me, when I was younger, everywhere I looked everything was alien, sure they looked human, but they sure as hell didn’t act it or pretend to be. I was the different one, the one that didn’t fit in.”

Rocket let a hesitant smile cross his face. “Thanks Peter.” The larger man simply smiled and laughed. “Alright, my turn. What made you fall for me huh? Was it my dashing good looks? My sick dance moves?” Peter joked. “Har Har Har” snarks Rocket. “If you must know, it was your personality.” Peters smile fell from his face. “Wait, really? You're not pulling my leg are you?” Rocket simply shook his head and ran his tongue over Peters lips. “No you big idiot, I aint pullin your leg.” Rocket sighs.

Peter knows he has a hard time being open about anything, let alone talking about feelings, but hes getting better at it. “That day I was drunk off my flarkin ass and talked about how I didn’t want to be...this.” Rocket makes wild gestures at himself. “You didn’t look at me with pity, didn’t think I was weak for showing emotion. You gave me sympathy, support, you understood me.” Rocket looks up at Peter, he knows he has a stupid smile on his face. “No one 'sides Groot has ever done that. It didn’t help that you have a nice ass either.” Rocket joked “So my good looks did help.” Peter says, trying his best to give Rocket a kiss, having slight success. “Don't go getting a big head now.”

Rocket says as he kisses back. “You'd know all about my big head.” Peter says, the biggest shit eating grin on his face as he waggles his eyebrows at Rocket.

“Real mature, why do I like you again?” Rocket says rolling his eyes.

“Cause I'm amazing.” Peter says, Rocket doesn’t know how but his grin seems to widen when Rocket smiles at his response. “Air head.” Rocket says, causing Peter to let out a full belly laugh.

“Yeah, I sure as hell am, but guess what? I'm your air head.”

“I am Groot?” the sudden addition of the new voice startles them and they look up out of the hole to see an amused Groot looking down at them.

“'Bout time you got here!” Rocket admonishes. “What did you guys stop for food on the way here?” Adds Peter.

“I am Groot.” Groot's voice sounding far too amused.

“Yeah yeah, just get us out'a here would ya?” Rocket reaches up as Groot sends down a tendril for him to climb up on, Peter quickly grabbing hold as well, with some effort Groot manages to pull Peter out without harming him.

“So! Where oh where could our two psycho paths be I wonder?” mused Peter. “Peter, we have gone over this many times, Gamora and I have no mental illness or instability to be considered psychotic.” Came Drax's voice from behind. Peter quickly turns around and notices that Drax is dragging two semi conscious body’s by the legs. “And yet you make me doubt you when you do shit like that.” Peter sighs. “If you two are quite done.” Gamora cuts in. “Can we get out of here, today was supposed to be my day to relax.”

Crossing her hands and glaring at everyone a moment before she proceeds to walk off in the direction of the ship, stopping by one of the body’s Drax was dragging and kicking it in the side. The three man share a look before wincing and chasing after her. Rocket quickly climbs on to Peters should, leaning in to whisper in to his ear. “Thanks....Star Lord....Ill thank ya proper later.” Peter feels a light blush cross his face as he smiles, pushing faster in the hopes of getting his reward that much faster.


End file.
